


Singing in the Rain

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi gli aveva appena telefonato di aver dimenticato l'ombrello e fuori pioveva a dirotto. Indovina un po' a chi toccava prendersi il freddo e la pioggia per andarlo a recuperare?Sì, proprio a lui, il fidanzato dell'idiota con la testa fra le nuvole.





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ★ COWT8: Prompt "Gemelli"  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 400  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 25. Singing In The Rain (Gene Kelly)

COW–T8, Prompt “gemelli”.

 

##  **Singing in the Rain**

 

Lavi gli aveva appena telefonato di aver dimenticato l'ombrello e fuori pioveva a dirotto. Indovina un po' a chi toccava prendersi il freddo e la pioggia per andarlo a recuperare?

Sì, proprio a lui, il fidanzato dell'idiota con la testa fra le nuvole.

Kanda afferrò il suo ombrello e quello di Lavi e uscì di casa, sbattendo malamente la porta. Entrò in macchina e mise in moto, guidando con prudenza. Controllò il navigatore: Lavi gli aveva detto di essere vicino a un bar, non lontano dal posto dove lavorava, lo avrebbe trovato con facilità impostando quell'indirizzo.

Difatti lo trovò, esattamente _senza nessuna difficoltà_ , perché era nel bel mezzo della fottuta strada con le braccia alzate al cielo cantando 'I'm singing in the rain'!

Kanda parcheggiò, già in preda all'ira, la mascella così serrata da sentir scricchiolare i denti. Per caso adesso Lavi si aspettava di salire bel bello in macchina e bagnargli tutto il cazzo di sedile?

Eh, no. Proprio no. Assolutamente no.

Uscì sbattendo la portiera e azionò l'apertura automatica dell'ombrello, avanzando poi a grandi passi verso il proprio bersaglio, arma impropria alla mano.

– Ehi, Yuu! – chiamò Lavi, interrompendo il concerto. – Finalmente! Mentre ti aspettavo ho fatto come Gene Kelly nel musical! Hai visto come lo imitavo bene?

Kanda inarcò un sopracciglio e, fissandolo con occhi roventi, lo colpì in testa con l'ombrello; dopo di che, glie lo sbatté in braccio.

– Come no – rispose – uguali, due gemelli. Ora muovi il culo e vieni a casa.

– Ahi – si lamentò Lavi, assumendo un'aria imbronciata da cucciolo bastonato – mi hai fatto male, che motivo c'era?!

– Che motivo c'era? Sei un dannato idiota, ecco il motivo. – ritorse Kanda, furente. – Ti sei visto? Bagnato fradicio! Ora muoviti, hai da camminare parecchio fino a casa.

Lavi sgranò gli occhi, comprendendo solo allora cosa intendesse dire Yuu con 'muovi il culo e vieni a casa'.

– Un momento, Yuu, ragioniamoci sopra da persone civili – protestò con veemenza – non puoi lasciarmi qui, da solo, a piedi, di notte!

– Guardami.

Kanda stava già salendo in macchina, quando gli giunse il grido disperato di Lavi.

– Sto sotto per una settimana! – propose in tono supplice.

Ora, questa sì, era un'offerta che non si poteva rifiutare. Kanda rivolse al giovane un ghigno compiaciuto.

– Due – rispose e Lavi annuì – sali, prima che cambi idea.

 


End file.
